Criminal
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Tougo se reúne con Osomatsu, a quien le propone huir con él. Su familia lo descubre e intentan evitarlo. Inspirado en la canción: Criminal de Britney Spears. [Songfic] [Tougoso] [Tougo/Osomatsu]
**Nota:** No saben cuantas ganas tenía que escribir de este ship con esta canción.

Amo el Tougoso or Tooso (he leído que algunos llaman así al ship)

 **Criminal** \- Britney Spears

* * *

10 años han pasado desde que se conocieron desde que llegó a su casa con la apariencia de un buen hombre en el que podían confiar. Siempre una sonrisa y tan servicial. Una respuesta amable para todo, un obsequio para cada miembro de la familia sin motivo alguno.

Tougou, como se presentó, era el hombre perfecto.

El hombre de los sueños más dulces.

Para Osomatsu Matsuno se volvería sus pesadillas.

Sin embargo nunca dejo de ser su hombre perfecto a pesar de un maldito criminal.

* * *

 _He is a hustler, he's no good at all_

 _He is a loser, he's a bum-bum-bum-bum_

 _He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_

 _He is a sucker with a gun-gun-gun-gun_

* * *

–Recuerda cuando descubriste la verdad -la voz de la razón vestido de sudadera verde quería hacerle reaccionar.

–Lo se… -el de rojo agacho la cabeza sosteniendo su agarre en el bulto donde tenía sus cosas.

A su memoria vinieron las imágenes cuando descubrió lo que ocultaba esa mascara improvisada de tela fina atada a la cabeza de Togou, una tarde que intentó robarle a él y a un amigo de su infancia.

Pudo reconocer al hombre de traje de cuadros bajo el gorro de manera física pero no en cuanto a su actitud.

Llegó corriendo a su casa, para informar la verdad sobre aquel que entro a su casa siendo algo que no era. Cuando en realidad era un mentiroso, un ser miserable, sin vergüenza y ladrón. Vil suciedad con cuchillo en mano.

Al entrar, se hayo al mismo diablo bajo el nombre Tougo. Su familia no estaba. Ese mismo día, su vida quedo bajo el control de aquel hombre mayor.

Curioso era, que los hilos del titiritero no se cortaban con el cuchillo con el cual siempre lo amenazaba.

Su mundo se volvió él.

No podía convivir con nadie a ajeno a él. Ni con sus otros hermanos.

Osomatsu le pertenecía a Tougo.

Lo obligo a ser su cómplice en robos hasta que fue descubierto por sus hermanos cuando él lo golpeaba por fallar. Su familia intento detener al hombre pero él escapo usándolo de rehén.

Fue por la intervención de su amigo Chibita que logró escapar de sus garras pero Tougo fue atrapado por los colmillos feroces de la justicia.

* * *

 _I know you told me I should stay away_

 _I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay_

 _He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_

 _And even I know this ain't smart_

* * *

–Niisan, nos preocupas -palabras del más joven de los sextillos que se colgó de su brazo- ¿Por qué quieres ir con él?

–¿Te tiene amenazado? -un brazo cubierto de tela azul lo sacudió del cuello- ¡Habla de una maldita vez! ¡Somos tus hermanos queremos protegerte de ese maldito desgraciado!

Osomatsu levanto la mirada que aún la mantenía directo a los pies de todos. Miró los rostros afligidos de los miembros de su familia. Vio a su madre llorando siendo consolada por el quinto hijo que aún tenía una sonrisa tan grande que le salía por el rostro pero sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza absoluta por la situación.

–Les mentí… -murmuró-

–¿Eh? -dijeron al unisono.

–¡Les mentí! ¡Seguí viendo a Tougo! -Gritó haciendo puños con las manos poniendo su cara del mismo color que su ropa.

En un par de segundos un puñetazo directo a su ojo lo aventó lejos de la habitación donde se hallaba toda la familia. Era Karamatsu, que nuevamente le estaba intentando entrar en razón, sí bien no la escuchó ve la voz de Choromatsu, ahora lo hará a base de violencia.

–¡Qué acabas de decir! -En un tono de odio como en su mirada dirigidos a su hermano mayor.

–Luego del juicio… seguí mandándole cartas y él me respondía. Cuando cumplí los 18 comencé a visitarlo fingiendo ser uno de ustedes -sonrió de forma descarada ante su confesión-.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban oyendo.

–¿A caso olvidaste todo lo que te hizo? -preguntó Choromatsu sosteniendo a Todomatsu que estaba por desmayarse por la noticia.

Jyushimatsu seguía consolando a su madre que se alteró más por la verdad. Su padre e Ichimatsu sostenían a Karamatsu con toda la fuerza posible porque sabían que sí lo liberaban, el hijo mayor ahora sería él.

* * *

 _But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

 _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

 _Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right_

 _All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy_

* * *

Soltó su bulto, caminó metiendo sus manos dentro los bolsillos de su pantalón dirigiéndose hacia su madre. Ignorando a los demás que estaban a su alrededor.

–¿Recuerdas que el psicólogo de la corte dijo que escriba cartas para sacar mis sentimientos hacia Tougo? -le preguntó. Ella afirmo con la cabeza, el llanto no le dejaba hablar-. No eran necesario que se las entregue pero aun así, las envié.

Se arrodillo a su altura con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Nunca pensé que me respondiera -sonrió a pesar de que su vista estaba nublándose-. Lo sé, debí detenerme pero no pude controlar mi corazón, el nublo mi mente, mi juicio y utilizó mi mano. En una quería verme.

Todos se acercaron sin soltar al segundo hijo.

–Fui fingiendo que era Choromatsu, nadie sospecharía. Los guardias eran nuevos y no sabían mi apellido. Lo vi tras un cristal, sigue siendo tal cual era a como lo conocimos, a como lo vimos por última vez. No cambia -se rio-. Continúe con visitas con otros nombres.

–¿Qué estás tratando de decir Osomatsu-niisan? -Por fin hablo el cuarto hijo siendo el primero en reaccionar ante todo.

–Mamá -sostuvo los hombros de la mujer que le dio a luz-. No llores nuevamente porque me estoy yendo con Tougo. Esta vez no me obliga a irme -agarró una de las manos arrugadas de la pobre mujer anciana-. Él me ofreció huir a su lado y acepte porque…

–No… -Matsuyo negaba con la cabeza sabiendo para donde iba la conversación- Osomatsu por favor, no lo digas -agarro con fuerza la manga de su hijo- ten piedad de una anciana.

–Sí no lo digo, no estaré tranquilo por lastimarte y mentirte -pegó su cabeza al cuello de su madre- ¡Amo a Tougo! –gritó separándose de ella con lágrimas y una sonrisa sincera. Era llanto de alegría por poder confesar su amor tortuoso.

* * *

 _He is a villain by the devil's law_

 _He is a killer just for fun-fun-fun-fun_

 _That man's a snitch, unpredictable_

 _He's got no conscious, he got none-none-none-none_

* * *

–Mientras más lo visitaba, más conocía al verdadero Tougo -Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso para abrazar a su madre con un tranquilo abrazo-. Tal vez nunca entiendan lo que me pasa con él… -se separó de su madre para mirar a cada uno de sus hermanos- ni yo lo entendía al principio -movió sus hombros torciendo sus labios levemente-

–Niisan… -Todomatsu cayó de rodillas frente a su hermano sosteniendo su hombro para sacudirlo con esa cara de película de terror que ponía cuando odiaba algo- ¡¿Eres un idiota que confunde el amor con Estocolmo?! -le reclamó

–Sé que es un asesino, un ladrón doble cara que me traicionará cuando vea que soy un inútil e inservible -apretó sus propias rodillas con las manos mirando con rabia al piso-. Que él ha visto toda su vida criminal como un pasatiempo divertido, no por necesidad. –Miró a su padre directo a los ojos- ¿Por qué nos regalaba su botín sí no era por ese motivo? Sé que puedo ser un pasatiempo con el que se obsesionó o puedo ser al que también ama.

–¡Él te atacó idiota! -Gritó Karamatsu aun siendo sujetado por su padre y hermano menor- ¡Tougo intento llevarte con él!

* * *

 _Oh-oh... I know..._

 _Should've let go, but no_

 _'Cause he's a bad boy with a tained heart_

 _And even I know this ain't smart_

* * *

–No te niego lo que ustedes me dicen -miró al segundo hijo-. No creas que nunca me he repetido: "No lo busques más, no lo sigas más, olvídate de él" todos los días desde que la primera carta llegó a mí.

–¿Entonces por qué…? -el de verde seguía viendo a su hermano mayor esperando una explicación más concuerda que la de su enfermizo amor.

–Por qué ustedes me conocen… -suspiró mirando a Choromatsu- ¿Alguna vez escuchó razones? -El tercer hijo negó con la cabeza muy a su pesar-. Además soy un terco que siempre hace lo contrario a lo que le dicen. Prohibirme ver a Tougo, alimento mi amor por él. Y no lo digo porque ustedes lo hicieran, lo digo por contradecirme.

–¿Qué no tienes consciencia al menos? -cuestionó Ichimatsu sintiendo que entre poco no podrá sujetar al Cacamatsu-

–A ella nunca lo escuche -se agarró el pecho- solo a mi corazón que se desesperaba por no saber de Tougo.

* * *

 _But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

 _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

 _Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right_

 _All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy_

* * *

Nuevamente se giró a su madre.

–Lo sé… estás pensando lo mismo que Totty o lo que pensé cuando descubrí mi amor por Tougo -le dio una sonrisa triste-. Que esto no es amor, sí no Estocolmo. Que no es un amor sano y racional. Solo es un amor enfermizo e inclusive asqueroso –se sentía miserable por sus propios sentimientos-. Pero sí lo amo, aunque él sea escoria del infierno.

Limpió las lágrimas que seguían brotando de los rojizos e hinchados ojos de su madre con la manga de su camisa.

–Pero está bien… realmente lo amo a pesar de todo -finalizó.

* * *

 _And he's got my name_

 _Tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm_

* * *

–Tougo me ama, estoy seguro -agregó con una sonrisa en los labios agitando sus brazos al aire- Tiene mi nombro tatuado en su piel…

xXx

Recordó cuando vio a aquel hombre salir de la prisión. Lo esperó en la salida para luego caminar a su lado. Fueron a un hotel barato para que el mayor se hospede antes de abandonar la ciudad.

Osomatsu compró ropa para él: una camisa blanca de manga larga, corbata negra con pantalón del mismo color como el saco para cubrirse. Aquel hombre comenzó a desvestirse frente al menor, no le dio importancia que le observen. Estaba acostumbrado.

El de overol rojo desde la cama miró como las prendas iban cayendo al piso, su vista volvía a Tougo. Revisaba su cuerpo cambiado por el tiempo y la prisión, no había nada diferente. La prisión conservo su juventud madura (tal como lo recordaba) finalmente sus ojos posaron en su brazo derecho. Ahí descansaba un tatuaje.

Uno demasiado especial para quien lo viera.

No lo pensó, se puso de pie. Caminó para colocarse detrás de Tougo, quien le observaba por el rabillo del ojo sin inmutarse.

Osomatsu de forma hipnótica rozó con su dedo índice aquel tatuaje con su nombre.

Tougo hizo por fin su movimiento, lo sostuvo de la mano manteniendo una mirada fija en él. Osomatsu le sostuvo la mirada. Ambos hombres en silencio, tratando de controlar sus propias respiraciones.

El más joven se dio cuenta que el más viejo, terminó por dominar su respiración. Ahora respiraba al mismo ritmo que el otro. Lo jalo acercándolo a él, pudo ver de cerca aquel rostro cubierto con algunas arrugas finas.

Con su mano libre de la atadura de Tougo, rozó los labios finos y delgados de este. Pronto intercambio sus dedos por sus propios labios fundiéndose en un beso seco como aquel engendro del diablo.

Sus bocas comenzaron a batallar por poseer al otro pero el chico lo sabía, ese hombre lo controlaba desde pequeño. Las manos callosas de él, apartaban la tela estorbosa de la piel suave y juvenil. El otro podía sentir la piel tersa de un adulto debajo de su toque. Ahora las acaricias sobre su cuerpo eran algo toscas pero cuidadosas.

Se separaron para poder respirar, uno de manera agitada ya que unos labios recorrían su cuello, al que marcaban con dientes. Ahora él podía presumir que tenía tatuajes ellos por Tougo para presumir que le pertenecía.

Fue arrojado a la cama de un empujón.

Definitivamente aún conservaba la fuerza que le conoció.

Se puso sobre Osomatsu para ir lamiendo, saborear la juventud y éxtasis que emanaban de su cuerpo a través de la transpiración. Llego hasta la pelvis, olfateo el aroma masculino impregnado en el vello púbico; con su mano separó ambas piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

El menor se quedaba observando en silencio.

Estaba nervioso.

Iba ser su primera vez y más con un hombre.

Ahora lo relacionaba.

Se conservó virgen para Tougo.

Se conservó puro e inocente para ese demonio.

Por eso rechazó a Totoko, su falso amor de la niñez.

Porque su verdadero amor nacido desde su niñez ahora estaba succionándole su pene con esa lengua áspera como su alma.

Tougo aparto su boca del miembro erecto de Osomatsu, le saco la lengua para mostrarle el líquido preseminal combinado con su saliva. El chico se sonrojo de la vergüenza, además por sentir una mano ajena tocándole e introduciendo un dedo largo por su próstata.

Pronto se hallaban dos falos frotándose uno contra el otro. Un placer exquisito acompañado de un segundo dedo.

–Tougo… -murmuró cubriendo parte de su rostro con su brazo derecho para que él no le vea- por favor… -sentía vergüenza por lo que pedía.

–¿Qué? -preguntó el mayor de forma cortante sonriendo de manera lasciva.

–Te necesito… -se sentía humillado pero feliz.

–¿De qué forma? -esas cuestiones le molestaban.

–En mí interior… -siendo el hermano más travieso, latoso para los otros. Ahora parecía una ovejita esperando ordenes de su perro guardián- quiero tu pene en mí -ahora sonaba como el mismo.

–Mi querido niño -Tougo le hablo de una forma dulce la cual le hizo desconfiar-. Ya estoy viejo -un tercer dedo abría paso a su interior para dilatarlo- no puedo escucharte. Necesito que apartes tu brazo de tu cara angelical y me digas en voz fuerte lo que quieres.

–Maldito… -murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior- ¡Quiero tu pene dentro de mí! -Gritó apartando su brazo de su rostro- ¡Quiero que me folles!

Observó la sonrisa lujuriosa de su amante, quien se hallaba divertido por la confesión. Él aparto sus dedos húmedos para rozar su glande con la entrada, para que de un solo movimiento de caderas entre a su interior.

–¡Ah! -por inercia gimió arqueando la espalda. Su saliva se escurrió por alguna esquina de su boca.

Tougo se inclinó hacia él lamiendo esa viscosidad que se escapaba de su boca. Su lengua recorrió hasta el origen de ello, se introdujo buscando a su huésped. Uniendo sus lenguas en besos apasionados al ritmo del movimiento de caderas del mayor.

El chico buscaba con desesperación alguna de las callosas manos para guiarla en un tour por su cuerpo. Secuestro una para que lo moldeaba a su tacto. Otra de sus manos hizo que se mantenga en su pene para que lo acaricie.

Con las suyas recorrió el cuerpo masculino añejado como un buen vino, que provoca placer al paladar cuando este lo prueba.

Araño el tatuaje que marcaba que le pertenecía.

Su boca estaba en su cuello mientras que él serpenteaba por encima. Sus uñas marcaron con rayas color rojo sangre la espalda de Tougo. El adulto en respuesta pellizcaba y jalaba uno de los pezones con su mano y el otro pezón era jugueteado con la lengua.

–Aah… Tougo… más -suplicaba entre gemidos al oído de este- Te necesito -se abrazaba a su cuerpo ayudado también con sus piernas- Hazme venir.

–Sh… mi pequeño -posó su índice sobre sus labios, aparto el cabello húmedo por el sudor de su frente para besarlo-. No te desesperes, todo lo bueno llega a su tiempo. -le beso la frente de manera tierna.

Unas embestidas consecutivas provocaron que el menor cubra a ambos de su semen. Ahora sentía un líquido caliente recorrer su interior. Ambos se miraban de forma agitada.

Tougo se apartó.

–Es tiempo de un baño… -lo tomó de la mano para atraerlo hacia él.

Osomatsu entendía que un según round estaba por comenzar.

No tenía queja sobre eso.

Nadie lo tenía.

* * *

 _So I guess it's okay_

 _He's with me_

* * *

Sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos por escuchar aquella confesión del tatuaje. Además ¿por qué le causaba alegría en pensarlo? Un tatuaje en un criminal como es Tougo puede significar una enfermiza obsesión con él, no amor.

–Mamá, Tougo me ama –repitió- y me protegerá. Lo sé, lo siento y le creo.

–¡Eres un idiota Osomatsu! -Nuevamente un puñetazo directo a su cara por parte de Karamatsu, quien fue liberado por su padre y hermano en un acuerdo mutuo.

Ambos hijos mayores iniciaron a forcejar, a discutir.

Al final fue Karamatsu quien se levantó victorioso sobre el desmayado hermano mayor.

* * *

 _And we hear people talk (people talk)_

 _Trying to make remarks, keep us apart_

 _But I don't even hear_

 _I don't care_

* * *

Despertó en su habitación.

Era de noche.

Luces blancas, azules y rojas alumbraban su ventana. Patrullas que iban y venían rodeando el lugar.

Se desesperó por lo mismo.

xXxX

–"Ya te demostré que soy fiel -se sentó a lado del hombre que fumaba y contaba las ganancias de su atraco- y que soy un excelente cómplice".

Osomatsu esperaba una acaricia sobre su cabeza mientras le repiten que era un buen chico, como a un buen perro.

–"Aprendiste bien –fueron las únicas palabras vacías que recibió por parte de Tougo mientras apartaba el dinero para el chico-. Ten".

– "Oe… Tougo -poso su mano sobre el fajo de billete con el que llegaba a casa diciendo que lo ganaba en el Pachiko o en las apuestas.- ¿Me amas?"

El mayor solo exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo sin decir palabras. El menor guardo el dinero que le entregaron en su bolsillo. Oculto su cara en la manga blanca del otro.

– "Te amo -se confesó-. Te he esperado por más de diez años… -suspiró levantándose para salir de la habitación- Mañana regresaré a verte –dijo cabizbajo- para un nuevo atraco."

– "Mañana en la noche me iré de la ciudad" -apagó la colilla del cigarrillo que tenía entre sus manos en un cenicero lleno de ellas.

Osomatsu se quedó helado en la puerta. No sabía que decir, ya había dicho lo que quería minutos anteriores.

– "Huye conmigo" -Tougo rompió el silencio tras prender un nuevo cigarro.

El de sudadera gris con logo rojo se giró hacia él con una mirada sorpresiva por aquella oferta.

– "Te esperaré en la línea de autobuses para escapar de este pueblo. -se levantó apoyando de su rodilla para impulsarse para caminar hacia el otro- Sí no llegas, me iré sin ti" –le confesó su plan tomándole del mentón para besarle.

xXx

Osomatsu ya estaba listo para abandonar a su familia. Les escribió una carta.

Sin embargo fue atrapado en el acto por Ichimatsu apareciendo en la entrada. Aunque su rostro pareciera fatigado de la vida, estaba vez tenía una mirada de sospecha.

No le iba a interrogar, conocía a su hermano mayor lo suficiente para saber que algo hizo y mientras no lo involucre a él o a sus otros hermanos no tenía por qué cuestionar.

Pero ese momento de tensión incomoda por el silencio con miradas acusadoras dio tiempo suficiente a que Jyushimatsu apareciera de sorpresa con la carta en alto, agitándola pidiendo explicaciones.

– "¡Niisan esto que dice aquí es mentira! ¡¿Verdad que es mentira?! ¡Tú no eres tan idiota o patán para hacernos esto!" -Toda la familia se reunió al escuchar los gritos de reclamos con lágrimas del quinto hijo.

– "Jyushimatsu… -agachó la cabeza- lo siento -afirmó."

– "¿Qué sucede Osomatsu-niisan?" -preguntó preocupado Choromatsu.

– "¿De qué está hablando Jyushimastu? -preguntó Ichimatsu al ver a su hermano menor con la sonrisa borrada. Eso era para alarmarse.

– "¡Osomatsu-niisan planea huir con Tougo! -Agitó la carta- Lo escribió aquí" -se la entregó a su padre, ya que Matsuyo entro en un shock repentino junto con los recuerdos de ese hombre en su cabeza.

–"¡Osomatsu! -su padre terminó de leer la carta para reclamarle- ¿Estás loco?"

–"Niisan, como puede ser verdad eso" -cuestionó Todomatsu que estaba junto a su madre tratando de tranquilizarla-

–"¡Él es un ladrón, te golpeaba, te amenazó e intento secuestrarte!" -Reclamó el de azul enfadado por las acciones de su hermano mayor.

Luego siguió el de verde y los sucesos previos al puñetazo de Karamatsu.

XxX

Ahora Osomatsu bajaba en silencio por las escaleras para escuchar conversaciones.

–Estamos pendientes de que ese hombre: Tougo, no se acerque a su familia pero sobre todo a su hijo nuevamente -comentó un oficial de policía a los padres de Osomatsu-. Estamos vigilando entradas y salidas para capturarlo por romper la orden de restricción y extorción a menores.

– "¿restricción y extorsión? Tougo nunca me buscó fui yo quien lo hizo" -pensó observando la escena-

–No sabemos cómo se ve actualmente -mencionó Matsubo-. No podemos dar características físicas para describirlo.

Osomatsu sintió un pequeño alivio al escuchar eso.

–Tiene un tatuaje que dice: "Osomatsu" -comentó con rabia el menor de los seis.

El mayor fue un estúpido a platicar sobre ello, pero era su corazón orgulloso por aquella acción del hombre que sentía que era digno de presumir.

–Tougo… -regresó a su alcoba aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos.

Se puso su sudadera negra con marcas rojas.

Las cuales no sabía sí era la decoración o sangre en ella.

Tomó sus cosas.

Observó el reloj del techo sabiendo que en cualquier momento Tougo ya no lo iba a esperar.

Salió por la ventana, oculto en la oscuridad como un ninja sigiloso.

Las lecciones con Tougo, fueron bien aprendidas.

Se ocultaba de la policía que vigilaba los rincones como gatos en espera de atrapar al ratón.

Los burlo.

* * *

 _'Cause, mama, I'm in love with a criminal_

 _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

 _Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right_

 _All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy_

* * *

Llegó al lugar acordado por Tougo.

Estaba Vació.

No había nadie.

No le espero.

Fue abandonado.

Desechado como la basura que era.

Fue jalado de su brazo.

Se giró con una sonrisa pero su expresión cambio a una de asombro y miedo al ver dos oficiales detrás de él.

–Tenemos al chico -dijo el más joven esposándolo.

–Llévalo a la patrulla -El otro más alto que le cubría su rostro con la gorra, se hizo a un lado para que pasen junto a ellos.

–Te hemos estado buscando chico -se puso a leer un informe- ¿Osomatsu-san?

–¡No, me confunde! -Intento forcejear- ¡Soy Karamatsu! –mentía.

–Su madre Matsuyo y su padre Matsubo estarán felices de saber que lo encontramos -ignoró al joven-. Ellos notificaron de su desaparición cuando encontraron otra vez la nota de su escape. Tiene preocupada a toda su familia. Se nos informó que lo busquemos a usted –el otro abrió la patrulla para que metan a Osomatsu en la parte de atrás- y a ese tal Tougo.

Finalizó cerrando la puerta. Sonrió orgullo de cumplir con su trabajo. Se subió por la parte de copiloto mirando a su compañero serio y molesto que horas previas se quejaba de que le hicieran perseguir a un niño con otro niño.

–Oe, idiota llama a la central informando del chico -regañó al inexperto novato.

–¡Cierto! -Agarró la radio y miró por el retrovisor al chico que lloraba en silencio.- ¿Por qué lloras? –le daba pena.

–Porque él se fue… o él fue capturado… -sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-

–¿Realmente querías irte con ese hombre tan peligroso? -preguntó el conductor a quien le respondieron afirmando con la cabeza- Esta libre –agregó en seco.

–Je… -una falsa risa para calmar su pena se hizo presente en su propia voz- Me abandonó -se encogió de hombros subiendo sus pies sobre el asiento-. Hubiera preferido que lo atraparan… así sabría dónde está.

–Chico sí que tienes un problema -el novato le vio con lastima negando con la cabeza-. Bueno… ¿Bueno? ¿Central? Aquí patrulla 0112

El coche cruzó una calle oscura alumbrada únicamente por las luces del mismo auto. El oficial más joven seguía intentando comunicarse con su central cuando el conductor estiro su brazo para golpearlo contra el tablero produciendo un golpe seco que saco a Osomatsu de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? -en un tono de sorpresa.

–Aquí central -respondieron desde la caja- ¿Qué ocurre patrulla 0112?

–Aquí la patrulla 0112 -respondió el otro oficial deteniendo el auto-. Reportando que tenemos al chico Osomatsu –lo miro por el rabillo del ojo-. Ninguna señal de Tougo –se quitó la gorra dejándose al descubierto mientras que el joven sentado en la parte de atrás sonreía de alegría-. Informen a la familia.

–¡Tougo! -Ahora derramaba llanto de alegría y brincaba tratando de acercarse al mayor- ¡Me esperaste!

Él se salió del auto para abrirle la puerta al chico.

–Ven -se le acercó quitándole las esposas-. Ahora ve, cambia de ropa con él y pónselas. –le entregó las esposas- Antes que despierte.

–¡Tougo me esperaste! -lo abrazó con entusiasmo buscando con desesperación sus labios.

–¡Ahora no idiota! -Lo aparto de un manotazo- ¡Haz lo que te ordene! –Osomatsu obedeció- Siempre supuse que harías alguna estupidez –sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo del uniforme para prenderlo- Tsk… ya tenía un plan para esto.

–Siempre tan vivaz -se desnudó frente a él tratando de provocarlo ahí mismo para que lo poseyera. Estaba esperando ese momento desde que le pidió huir con él-

–Tráelo aquí -miró al asiento trasero-. Tápale la boca con cinta –seguía dando instrucciones ignorando el joven cuerpo desnudo delante de él.

Ambos con uniformes policiales cruzaban las líneas de salida vigiladas por la policía. Cuando les preguntaban por el chico de la sudadera negra decían que es Osomatsu durmiendo atrás de ellos luego de su captura.

No seguían cuestionando ya que ahora la preocupación era la captura de Tougo, además que la familia prefirió que Osomatsu sea encerrado en una celda por su bien, ahí estaría bajo el resguardo de la policía mientras capturan a aquel hombre.

–¿Por qué me esperaste? -cuestionó una hora después mientras conducían a un rumbo desconocido-

Tougo guardo silencio viendo para el frente. Osomatsu comprendió que no iba a ser respondido.

– "Necesito a un cómplice y tú ya sabes mis métodos, enseñar a otro sería complicado". "Me servirás como rehén mientras huyó" -El joven meditaba las sinceras y muy acertadas respuestas.

–Te amo -la frase le abrió los ojos de asombro destruyendo toda su teoría.

Tougo se le confesó.

Tougo por fin le decía lo que sentía por él.

El auto se detuvo en algún momento sin darse cuenta. Ahora él se inclinaba hacia su altura besándolo con pasión. Dejándole el sabor de la nicotina en su paladar.

Un sabor crudo, adictivo y delicioso.

Tal como era Tougo.

El cinturón de seguridad se desabrocho junto con el uniforme policiaco que tenía puesto. Unas manos mágicas y profesionales trabajaban en su cuerpo, le encantaba su labor. Su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada.

Antes se imaginaba un hilo rojo que le ataba del índice de Tougo a su cuello como collar para perros. Ahora miraba ese hilo en su propio índice cruzando en su anular y en el anular del otro.

Sus piernas fueron abiertas y besadas para ser recorridas hasta el pene juvenil que ya expulsaba el líquido preseminal por la desesperación de ese trato de amor.

–Tougo -murmuro su nombre acariciando su mejilla- dímelo una vez más.

El mayor se limitó a sonreír lascivamente ignorando la petición. Introdujo su lengua para lubricarle, además de tener un pretexto para estar ocupado para hablar.

–¡Ah! -tapó su boca con sus manos antes de despertar al oficial atado en la parte de atrás ya que lo hicieron volver a dormir-. Esa… dios... no… no… -trataba de formar una oración- es una respuesta -dijo soltando todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían.

–Lo es para mí -le acarició la cabeza- como lo es para ti –le entregó un tierno beso en los labios que luego se volvió apasionado.

Sintió una penetración brusca pero exquisita.

Así era Tougo.

Así era su amor por Osomatsu.

Movimiento de caderas algo incomodas por el espacio pero eso no importaba siempre que siga enredado al cuerpo de su amante, su cruel y perverso amante.

XxX

El teléfono de la casa Matsuno sonó.

Matsuyo respondió ya que su hijo había desaparecido de la ciudad. Solo se encontraron en una patrulla abandonada a dos policías atados, uno en el maletero y el otro en el asiento de atrás.

–¿Osomatsu? -su intuición de madre le hizo adivinar.

–Mamá…

 ** _Mama, I'm in love with a criminal_**

 ** _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_**

 ** _Mama, please don't cry, I will be all right_**

 ** _All reason aside, I just can't deny I love that guy_**

* * *

 **Nota:** Para aclarar el final lo que dice Osomatsu a su madre es la estrofa final de la canción por eso no puse línea para separar y el uso de las negrillas.


End file.
